thecaseyjrcircustrainshowfandomcom-20200214-history
Thomas 2 - The Great Escape! - Sega Dreamcast - Part 7 - Rescuing Poor Edward and Finding Poor Tillie
Here is part seven of the inspiration of SonicandKnuckles and OneWelshSheep, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast: *Thomas as Rayman (Both the main heroes) *Duncan as Houdini the Magician (Both stubborn) *Belle as Betilla the Fairy (Both beautiful) *Bertie as Mozzy/Bzzit (Thomas and Bertie are sweet friends, just like Rayman and Mozzy/Bzzit are) *Coaches as Electoons *Toby as Tarayzan (Both wise) *Stanley as The Musician (Both nice to Thomas and Rayman) *Whiff as Joe (Both green) *Diesel 10 as Mr. Dark (Diesel 10 is a real villain in Thomas and the Magic Railroad) *Foolish Freight Cars (Season 1) as Antitoons *Bert as Moskito (Both rude) *Troublesome Trucks as The Raving Rabbids *Evil Thomas as Dark Rayman *Edward as Globox (Thomas and Edward are good friends, just like Rayman and Globox are) *Harold as Murfy *Donald, Douglas, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand as The Teensies *Emily as Ly the Fairy (Both the main females) *Toad as Ssssam the Snake *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Carmen the Whale *Henry as Clark (Both clumsy) *James as Polokus (Both vain) *Percy, Skarloey, Rheneas, Peter Sam, and Trevor as The Globox Children *Sir Handel as Hardrox *Molly as Uglette (Edward has a crush on Molly, just like Globox has a crush on Uglette, because Molly and Uglette are both wifes to Edward and Globox) *Devious Diesel as Admiral Razorbeard (Both the main villains) *Dennis as Razorbeard's Lackey *Paxton as Ninjaws *Bulgy as The Zombie Chickens *S.C.Ruffey as Axel *The Spiteful Breakvan as Foutch *Cranky as Umber (a.k.a. Stone Colossus) *Den, Dart, Norman, Arry and Sidney as The Robo Pirates *George as Jano *Bulstrode as Grolem 13 *The Chinese Dragon as The Robot Dinosaur and Big Mama *Rosie as Tily *Daisy as Razorwife *Duck as Otto Psi *Oliver as Romeo Patti *Stepney as Gonzo *Smudger as Andre *Narrow Gauge Trucks as The Dark Lums *The Horrid Lorries as Hoodboom, Hoodstormer, Grim Keeper, Grim, Hoodblaster, Hoodoo, Heckler and Xowar *Spencer as Count Razoff *Elizabeth as Begoniax *Splatter, Dodge, Max and Monty as The Knaarens *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could (2011)) as Reflux *Boco as Photographer *Owen as The Bubble Owner *Hector as Ales Mansay the Magician *Lady as Raybeauty Transcript: *(Thomas and Edward walk through, collecting a yellow lum before coming toward a strange prison ship, which Smudger, who having given Sidney new hands, pilots the thing toward them. Upon seeing this, Edward screams and runs away, leaving Thomas alone) Well then, let's see if I can keep my shot stronger. (makes an energy sphere in the palm of his hand and shoots a long shot) It works! (runs around from the warship and manages to defeat it by shooting at it. Smudger jumps out of nowhere, and tries to attack Thomas, but is shot in the face by Thomas's powerful energy spheres, causing him to fall off the cliff, apparentaly into the emptiness. Thomas runs up to Edward, who stops being scared, and follows him. Edward manages to stop the lasers from going on by using his rainstorm power. Thomas and Edward walk along to collect a green lum before Sidney, having escaped the prison ship, jumps out and fails to attack Thomas, who force grips and pulls him toward Edward, who, still scared, ignites his green lightsaber, and chops his arms and legs off. Thomas and Edward continue on) *(Thomas sees a cage up, jumps on some boxes, swings on a purple lum, shoots the cage to free more yellow lums, and walks up to a bush for Edward to rain dance. He notices an orange lum, climbs up the boxes, swings on the purple lum, grabs the last orange lum, hides in the bushes, sneaks up to the blocked door, and is spotted) *Paxton: Halt! Indentification underway. Everything's okay. It's just a big nosed bush. Door deactivated. (Thomas goes inside, and frees Stepney, who dances with him) *Edward: I can't come with you. My darling Molly wants to see me. *Thomas: Okay! Bye! *Edward: Goodbye, Thomas. (Stepney, Thomas, and Edward head back to the Isle of Doors. Stepney and Edward head back to the Edward village to unlock the first minigame. Thomas arrives at the Whale Bay, only to meet Max as a barrel pirate, who tries to fry with his electric bolts, but fails when Thomas charges his power fist up, and fires at him, knocking him out, cold. Thomas runs up, dives in the tank with his red speedo trunks and snorkel mask on, swims down to collect a yellow lum, resurfaces to activate to turn off the electric lasers, and runs through. He walks onto a net to collect a green lum, races along, jumps onto a net to climb across, climbs on the one above to collect four more yellow lums, only to dodge a pirahna. Thomas climbs up, runs across above the pirahna, grabs a green lum, and begins attacking Monty, who, having aided Sidney by giving him some new arms and legs, begins to shoot him, and ends up missing. Thomas jumps off the plank, climbs up some barrels and a net, flies down to a balcony, and shoots the switch. He jumps down onto the beach, runs through a switch, jumps over barrels while collecting lums, jumps down an edge, comes face to face with Sidney, who awakens in front of him when he approaches, and tries to kidnap him, but gets kicked in the air, and lands in the sea outside another area. Thomas takes a keg over to a door, and throws the keg to break the door, but breaks a cage to free a purple lum, jumps on some trees, and swings across, and into the next area. Thomas is just about to go for a swim when Harold shows up and warns him) *Harold: Hey, Thomas, Tillie the little engine that could has ran away, but is locked up! The pirates are going to use her blubber, which will help them to oil the engines of their prison boats. Go and help her, fast, or else it's too late! (Thomas obeys, dives into the sea, swims underwater, but swims up to the exit, which is blocked by electric beams, and forcing him to resurface up to the water before he nearly drowns. He swims up toward a cave, which has a little engine that could named Tillie, who is trapped inside) *Tillie: Thomas, since you've finished saving poor Edward, I'll appreciate this if you'll get me out of here! *Thomas: I'm on it, Tillie! Don't panic! (swims down into the cave below to collect some blue lums and jumps on a platform. He jumps down onto another platform and runs up to activate switch behind Tillie, who puts on her green and white striped bikini and her snorkel mask on) *Tillie: Thank you, Thomas. To breath, grab my bubbles. I'll meet on the beach. (a shell that came in contact with the switch being pulled up, comes up toward Thomas, and begins chasing him and Tillie, who run away until the shell stops. Thomas and Tillie jump on the shell and ride away past a yellow lum and getting another before jumping over the sea and hitting a patch on the door, causing it to break down. Thomas and Tillie run up, collecting five red lums, and freeing a cage with two orange lums. Tillie stands at the top, waiting for Thomas to come back while he speeds up, gets the final yellow lum, and meets up with Tillie, before they dive into the sea) *(Thomas and Tillie dive into the sea and begin swimming away from the Jail that Tillie was locked up in. They begin grabbing some air bubbles for each other and swim all the way through the ocean toward the tunnel. The two engines have made it by going through the tunnel without drowning and are now coming to the next strange area) Category:UbiSoftFan94